Routine
by Clewilan
Summary: Allez Riza, dis-toi que ce sera comme d'habitude. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une mission comme les autres, n'est-ce pas ?


_J'ose espérer qu'il reste des lectrices/revieweuses dans le coin ? Le Père Noël ne vous a quand même pas kidnappées ? Enfin... Bonne année tout le monde ! Et merci à Serleena, mon Oeil de Lynx._

_Ah, j'allais oublier... FMA n'est pas à moi ... (C'est qu'on s'habituerait presque, à force d'écrire dessus... xD) Bonne lecture :)_

_

* * *

_

Après tout ce n'était qu'une mission comme les autres.

C'était ce que se rabâchait Riza alors qu'elle ajustait une dernière fois sa coiffure dans le rétroviseur. Il n'y avait que le lieu qui changeait, pour le reste, c'était un truc banal. Ils suspectaient quelqu'un dans un trafic d'œuvres d'art, qui déjà étaient rares dans une ville qui n'avait pas d'archives culturelles. Ils ne leur restaient plus, comme d'habitude, qu'à trouver des preuves. La routine.

Sauf que ce n'était pas le milieu dans lequel ils évoluaient, normalement. Car Jones était un homme riche. Très riche. Du genre que l'argent de poche mensuel de ses gamins équivalait à la solde de Riza. Et ce type organisait une fête. Oh, juste une petite soirée entre amis, avec seulement une centaine d'invités... Le pire, c'était qu'ils s'étaient débrouillés pour en être - bien que personne ne savait trop comment.

- Ca ira comme ça ? redemanda fébrilement Riza.

- Mais bien sûr. Vous êtes parfaite, la rassura encore une fois Havoc en se garant près du bâtiment.

- Très drôle, fit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Son anxiété se dissipa quelques secondes. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et sortit de la voiture.

- A tout à l'heure ! Et je suis sûr que tout ira bien, ajouta Havoc.

- Pas moi, murmura Riza alors qu'il redémarrait et s'éloignait.

Elle inspira un grand coup, se décidant à y aller. Comme d'habitude.

* * *

- Fuery ? C'est bon pour moi.

La ligne grésilla un instant, suivie d'un sifflement qui manqua de lui percer le tympan. Havoc grimaça et alluma une cigarette.

- D'accord, je dis ça aux autres.

Il y eut une autre série de bips divers et variés.

- N'empêche, sur ce coup-là, j'aurais voulu être à sa place, au colonel...

- Ah oui ?

- Franchement, pourquoi ce sont toujours les plus hauts gradés qui ont les bonnes missions ?

- Peut-être parce qu'on a plus de mérite de vous, Havoc.

- Ouais, c'est ç... Colonel ?! s'exclama le sus-nommé en faisant tomber sa cigarette de surprise - et manquant donc d'incendier la voiture.

- Contacts établis, annonça un peu inutilement Fuery.

- Donc ? Pourquoi ai-je autant de chance ?

Roy n'eut pas de réponse. Croyant à un problème de ligne, il n'allait pas insister mais...

- Vous verrez bien, de toute façon, grommela Havoc.

Mustang retint un sourire, parce qu'il se doutait que la surprise risquait de lui plaire.

* * *

Vu que son sous-lieutenant boudait, il put se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait. Le fête de Jones battait son plein, des employés naviguant de groupe en groupe avec des petits-fours ou se dépêchant pour remplir de nouveau leurs plateaux vides. Tout avait été prévu plus pour montrer l'opulence de Jones que pour mettre les invités à l'aise.

Si Roy devait choisir un mot, il aurait sans doute pris « exagéré ». La décoration surchargée s'étalait partout, murs couverts de tableaux - _sans doute des faux,_ songea Roy -, des bouquets aux parfums qui donnaient le tournis répartis dans toute l'immense salle couverte de lustres et de miroirs.

Les conversations semblaient anodines, pourtant il pouvait reconnaître certaines personnes. Pas des connaissances, non, elles étaient tout simplement inscrites dans les fichiers militaires. Dans les cas de vols, recels, reventes, et autres activités illégales en tous genres. Et elles ne devaient sûrement pas parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

Mais là, Roy devait avouer qu'il trouvait le temps long. Il allait discrètement demander des nouvelles dans son micro, quand il la repéra enfin. Et comprit de quoi parlait Havoc. Riza était décidément très jolie.

* * *

Riza jeta un regard rapide sur la salle. Elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. En fait, c'était un euphémisme. Elle n'était pas du tout à sa place ici et resserra sa prise sur son étole en voyant les autres femmes de l'assemblée, habillées à la dernière mode, pleines d'assurance - de suffisance - avec leur somptueux bijoux. Riza s'observa un instant dans un des nombreux miroirs - Jones était-il narcissique?- et soupira. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer rivaliser ? Elle avança d'un pas hésitant. Il n'y avait personne pour la guider puisqu'elle avait refusé de porter une oreillette, trop visible. En gros, elle était seule.

- Je me suis demandé si vous alliez arriver un jour, lui souffla Roy.

_Enfin, plus maintenant..._ sourit-elle.

- Bonsoir à vous aussi, colonel.

- Je pense que nous devrions laisser tomber les grades. Après tout n'êtes-vous pas une jeune et belle artiste dont le formidable talent sera bientôt révélé aux yeux du monde entier grâce à moi votre riche et séduisant mécène ?

Riza leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi pas Dieu tant qu'il y était...

- J'adore travailler sous couverture, ajouta Roy avec un sourire de gamin qui vient de recevoir ces cadeaux de Noël en avance. Pas vous ?

- Pas franchement. Surtout depuis la fois dernière. Heureusement ce soir je ne joue pas les appâts, dit froidement Riza.

- Arrêtez, vous vous en êtes très bien sortie.

- On voit que _vous_ n'avez pas eu à passer toute la nuit dehors, alors qu'il faisait un froid à pierre fendre, et que _vous_ n'avez pas été abordé par tous les hommes à moitié ivres qui passaient par là ! Vous avez eu de la jugeote en ne me forçant pas à mettre cette mini-jupe en plus, parce que sinon j'aurais donné ma démission.

Elle ne l'aurait pas fait et ne le ferait jamais, ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais c'est l'intention qui compte. Roy fixa avec dépit la jupe que portait son lieutenant avec apparemment l'intention de la faire rétrécir par la pensée. Riza suivit son regard et sourit.

- Et, non, ce sera pas pour ce soir.

- Loin de moi cette idée, Riza, répondit-il sur le même ton ironique. Mais je ne désespère pas, vous savez ?

Ca commençait à devenir une habitude. Elle soupira, sans relever l'emploi de son prénom.

- Le prochain 32 février, si vous voulez…

- Méfiez-vous, je serais capable de faire modifier le calendrier.

Riza ne répondit pas. Parce qu'elle était persuadée qu'il pourrait y arriver.

- On commence par où ? continua Roy.

- Je ne sais pas.. Franchement si vous croyez je me trouve souvent dans ce genre de soirées…

- Je croyais que vous pouviez faire face à n'importe quelle situation…

Riza sourit en secouant la tête.

- Pas celle-là, il faut croire !

* * *

Mais elle s'aperçut qu'au fil de la soirée, elle se sentait plus à l'aise. Même si Roy n'était pas avec elle. Ils avaient décidé de se séparer afin de couvrir plus de conversations pour grappiller des infos.

Riza avait découvert avec effarement que les femmes parlaient uniquement chiffons. Et on s'étonnait après que les métiers de tête soient tous masculins ! Aussi préféra-t-elle rejoindre un groupe, qui comme par hasard, parlait de l'administration militaire. 'Se plaignait' aurait été un meilleur terme. Là, Riza retrouva ses repères et par la même occasion Roy qui affichait un grand sourire. Forcément, puisqu'on parlait de lui. Dans le bon sens. Il ne s'aperçut pas que Riza l'observait, amusée.

- J'ai entendu dire que ce colonel était drôlement paresseux, lança-t-elle.

Roy, pour le coup, la remarqua tout de suite. Les convives s'interrogeaient.

- D'où tenez-vous cela, mademoiselle ?

- D'une source sûre, répondit Riza avec un sourire…

… Avant de se faire entraîner à l'écart par un Roy qui semblait avoir avalé un citron.

- Traîtresse, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

- Faux jeton, répliqua Riza sur le même ton.

Ils se défièrent un instant sur regard avant d'être interrompus par Havoc.

- Euh, colonel… Sans vouloir vous déranger, Jones monte dans les étages supérieurs…

- On arrive.

Roy en fit part à Riza et ils le suivirent jusqu'à son bureau d'où provenait des voix. Impossible d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient à l'intérieur, aussi se collèrent-ils à la porte. Riza eut une pensée fugace en imaginant la tête de ses collègues s'ils les voyaient. D'habitude les rôles étaient inversés… Roy n'arriva qu'à percevoir quelques mots, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour être considéré comme preuve.

Par contre, il entendit très bien le raclement des fauteuils.

- Ils vont sortir, murmura-t-il.

Un regard à droite et à gauche lui confirma qu'il n'y avait aucune cachette possible. Ils étaient coincés et sans motif valable pour justifier leur présence ici.

Riza en trouva un juste à temps.

Elle plaqua Roy contre le mur opposé et l'embrassa.

Longtemps.

Très longtemps.

Assez longtemps pour que Jones et le type qui l'accompagnait n'aient vu en sortant qu'un couple qui avait décidé de s'éloigner un peu des autres invités.

Peut-être trop longtemps pour qu'on sente que c'étais plus qu'un baiser forcé par la situation.

Jones était hors de vue depuis un certain temps déjà lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

* * *

-Wow, fit Roy.

S'il s'était attendu à ça… Riza se mordit la lèvre et détourna la tête.

- Au moins ils ne nous ont pas reconnus…

Roy sourit. Il aurait été quelqu'un d'autre passant par là, il n'y aurait pas cru non plus. On venait de franchir ses limites du possible. Ou alors il rêvait.

Oui, ça devrait être ça.

- Riza... commença-t-il, aussitôt interrompu par Havoc

- Colonel !

- Quoi ? soupira Roy.

Riza, intriguée, haussa un sourcil.

- Vous êtes repérés !

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un homme apparut à un bout du couloir, et désigna les deux militaires à ceux qui le suivaient.

- Oh oh, fit Riza.

- Courez ! lança Roy en lui agrippant le poignet.

Ils durent se réfugier dans les étages supérieurs car l'autre escalier était lui aussi devenu impraticable dans le sens de la descente.

- Attendez.

Riza s'arrêta.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'inquiéta Roy.

- Je ne peux pas courir avec cette jupe, répondit calmement Riza.

Et elle la déchira, abandonnant une large bande de tissu noir dans le couloir. Presque sans regret. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se soucier de la nouvelle découpe de sa jupe, franchement courte.

Ils ne pouvait plus avancer. A force de monter, ils étaient bien sûr arrivés sur le toit. Riza frissonna dans l'air nocturne et sortit son arme. Roy se demanda vaguement d'où elle la sortait avant de se concentrer pour trouver une issue. Il bloqua d'abord l'accès avant de regarder de tous côtés.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée, annonça-t-il.

- Génial.

- Je pense que c'est plutôt risqué.

- Si ce n'est que ça…

Riza tenait en joue la porte qui finit par s'ouvrir sous les coups répétés des hommes de main de Jones. Toutes ses balles partirent en temps record, ce qui les obligea à s'arrêter pour quelques secondes.

- Et cette idée, colonel ?

- Mieux vaut pas que je vous l'explique.

Sans prévenir, il sauta du toit, entraînant Riza à sa suite qui n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Ni de penser au nombre d'étages. Ce fut à la fois très long et très court. Ils atterrirent brutalement sur la toile qui avait été tendue devant l'entrée de la salle, au dessus du tapis rouge. Leur chute avait été amortie et ils constatèrent avec plaisir que malgré le choc, tous leurs membres étaient encore là.

- Maintenant, on ferait mieux d'y aller. Je doute qu'ils soient venus avec les meilleures intentions…

Riza hocha la tête et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit.

* * *

- Ca aura été productif comme soirée, railla Havoc quand ils se retrouvèrent au QG.

Roy et Riza échangèrent un regard furtif. Certaines choses allaient rester secrètes…

Roy les congédia rapidement, sauf Riza qui n'eut pas besoin d'ordre pour rester.

- Havoc a tort, la devança Roy, ce fut une soirée très intéressante.

Riza eut un léger sourire. Oui, mais elle allait s'expliquer sur ce qui s'était produit…

- J'ai réussi à vous mettre en mini-jupe !

Riza s'arrêta et soupira.

En fait, c'était vraiment comme d'habitude…


End file.
